Alas rotas
by Egrett Williams
Summary: Pero nada de eso salió a flote al momento de dirigirse a Link: Revali disfrazó esa energía inconmensurable y el impulso de extender las alas para escapar bajo su orgullo característico y su expresión severa, hablándole en ese tono arrogante con el que siempre se habían entendido.


¡No, no estaba muerta, estaba salvando el semestre! (?)

Zelda no me pertenece.

Ojalá les guste.

* * *

 **Alas rotas**

 **...**

Revali había vivido tan a sus anchas toda su vida, con la garantía de poder escapar de aquello que lo perturbara cuando quisiese gracias a sus alas, que cuando se enfrentó a la ira de Ganon, fue derrotado y se le condenó a pasar encerrado durante cien años en la bestia divina que él mismo controlaba, se sintió peor que si se las cortaran.

Revali pasó esos cien años con el orgullo destrozado y hecho añicos, ya no se sentía como el campeón de su raza, sino como un Orni cualquiera con las alas desplumadas, incluso rotas, incapaz de volar y huir, de volver a surcar el cielo, con las corrientes de aire recorriéndole el plumaje e impulsándolo en su vuelo. No estaba esperando que el campeón hyliano despertara de su letargo y llegara, sino el día que pudiera recuperar el control de Vah Medoh, con la esperanza de volver a despegar las patas de la tierra y posar la vista al suelo desde arriba.

Transcurrió un siglo con la sensación vaga de sentir el aire en su espíritu etéreo y carente de sensaciones físicas reales. A menudo Revali intentaba impulsarse aunque fuera unos escasos centímetros hacia arriba, con la intensión de poder despegar como en antaño hacía, pero sin resultados positivos. Y el único consuelo que le quedó fue colocarse en uno de los extremos de Vah Medoh y mirar hacia abajo, con la ilusión de ser él quien se encontraba revoloteando entre las nubes y no la bestia divina contaminada por Ganon.

El momento en el que supo que Link había despertado, fue cuando vio desde las alturas como un rayo de luz rojiza surcaba desde la región de los Zoras hasta el derruido castillo de Hyrule. Tuvo la certeza de que Mipha había retomado el control de Vah Ruta y se encontraba lista para enfrentar a Ganon, y supuso entonces que cualquiera de esos días llegaría su turno. Revali esperó el momento con el anhelo en su piel de volver a surcar los cielos, vivo y palpitante, a través de cada centímetro. Vio con impaciencia como los mismos rayos de antes esta vez atravesaban desde el desierto y, más tarde, a partir de la superficie rocosa y volcánica donde habitaban los Goron. Había llegado su turno, era el momento para que se despidiera de las ataduras que Ganon le había impuesto. Recuperaría el control de Vah Medoh y la calamidad tendría que vérselas con su furia, aumentada por ese deseo que se la había negado en todo ese siglo.

Link llegó una tarde en la que el paisaje estaba nublado y las nubes tormentosas, con las corrientes de viento surcando tan fuerte sobre la superficie de Medoh, que Revali habría jurado que transmitían rabia, aunque no tenía la certeza de por qué, pues lo único que pudo sentir al momento fue un alivio enorme. Vestía un traje típico de los Ornis, y el campeón de su raza juró que se le veía distinto: algo le había cambiado en la mirada. La sensación se acrecentó cuando observó como el hyliano miraba el interior de la bestia divina no con la angustia de verla tan deteriorada debido a Ganon, sino con ojos que oscilaban entre el reconocimiento y la atención propia de estar viendo algo nuevo. Revali lo supo, con esa intuición que había desarrollado tras pasar un siglo como alma en pena: Link lo había olvidado.

Pero no del todo. El campeón hyliano había conseguido tan solo atisbar los rasgos más característicos de quien había sido su compañero en la ardua tarea de combatir el cataclismo. El orgullo de toda una raza era la que resaltaba sobre todas, mas Revali poco sentía de aquello en ese momento. Ni durante la expedición ni en el combate, o cuando tuvo a Medoh bajo su manejo de nuevo. «Véngame» le había dicho en aquel momento decisivo, con el rezago de la ira que había permanecido a lo largo de ese siglo expuesto en su voz, casi como si se tratara de una orden.

Poco quedaba de eso ahora: solo un alivio inmenso, solo una energía desbordante, una alegría que lo recorría como si fuera sangre en el cuerpo que había abandonado ese día fatídico hace cien años. Solo unas ganas de despegar y surcar los cielos, con las corrientes de aire recorriéndole el plumaje e impulsándolo en su vuelo. Revali limpió de su sentir las décadas de furia, resentimiento, impotencia y tristeza en el instante en el que Medoh se le fue devuelto.

Pero nada de eso salió a flote al momento de dirigirse a Link: Revali disfrazó esa energía inconmensurable y el impulso de extender las alas para escapar bajo su orgullo característico y su expresión severa, concentrada en sus ojos verdes. Le habló en ese tono arrogante con el que siempre se habían entendido, porque estaba seguro de que la alegría y el consuelo se le atragantarían en la garganta y nunca podría volver a recuperar ese orgullo que tanto lo había caracterizado en vida: se le desintegraría en esa gratitud intensa, terrible y exuberante, difícil de contener para un Orni como él.

Revali no compartió con Link más palabras de las necesarias, hizo aquel reencuentro tan corto como se propuso, sin intenciones de extenderlo. Le agradeció muy a su manera, resaltando la rivalidad que habían compartido tiempo atrás, le concedió su don con la arrogancia de estar haciéndole un favor y lo despidió sin mayores muestras camaradería. De paso le recordó al hyliano que pese a que las bestias divinas estaban dispuestas para ayudarlo en su batalla, la princesa Zelda continuaba esperándolo. Llevaba, quizá, bastante más tiempo haciéndolo.

Una vez en lo alto y con Ganon en la mira de Vah Medoh, Revali pensó con ironía en como Link, sin poseer alas, había logrado llegar hasta allí. Pensó en el anhelo negado por más de un siglo y en las ganas irresistibles de volver a echar vuelo, y se le ocurrió que tal vez Link sentía lo mismo, pero de otra forma.

Tuvo que admitir que lo había superado entonces.

Mas el alma de Revali era joven, tenía varios siglos de desventaja respecto a la de Link y tendía a perderse en las eras. En su espíritu no poseía recuerdos en los cuales los hylianos dominaban los cielos sin necesidad de poseer alas, aquellas que él había sentido inútiles y rotas durante tanto tiempo.

 **...**

* * *

 **Comentarios finales:** ¿Qué decir de esto? Ver a Revali desde el inicio ha sido como una patada, tan altivo y arrogante (tal vez hasta envidioso), pero en su último momento creí ver algo más en él, algo que se deja ver muy poco y no está precisamente muy explícito. Oír su tema ha contribuido en esta percepción: es una canción demasiado nostálgica para un personaje de personalidad tan fuerte. Así que me propuso escribir de eso que "había creído ver".

Revali está lejos de ser mi personaje favorito en BOTW, o de la saga siquiera, pero esta controversia me ha inspirado a escribir sobre él, y creo firmemente que eso es más fuerte que cualquier gusto pudiera poseer hacia su personaje. Aunque después de hacerlo, supongo que le he tomado algo más de cariño y comprensión.

Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mí escribirlo. Espero a futuro poder hacer más trabajos de este juego, cuya opinión me reservo de momento, porque tiende a variar bastante y no es tema para ahora.

Lamento mucho mi tardanza en mis otros proyectos, pero estoy finalizando el semestre y me encuentro topada de exámenes y trabajos para finalizar las asignaturas que me faltan. Lo bueno es que pronto saldré de vacaciones y tendré tiempo de retomar las escritura sin mayores interrupciones.

Espero sus comentarios :)

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
